1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to software development methods, more specifically to software development methods for real-time operating system communication protocols.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic devices of all types now have the ability to communicate with other devices and users. Some of these devices will be described as application-level, meaning that they communicate using application-level protocols. Devices using driver-level communication protocols will be described as driver-level. As communication protocols are developed, they need to take into account both of these types of protocols.
However, current designs sacrifice the application-level protocols and rely on the driver-level protocols implemented in the driver-level devices. This leaves the system dependent upon these detailed implementations, rather than adaptable to changes in system architecture or underlying system implementation. One of the underlying problems lies in the nature of the software design. Therefore, a method and framework for designing modular software for these systems is needed.
One aspect of the invention is a method of designing an interface for a real-time operating system. The interface is divided into layers, in which each layer is at least partially separated from the other layers. An application interface communicates between the system interface and the payload data. In a partially separated embodiment, the payload data is not completely separated from the application interface, which reduces the workload of the messaging system controller. In a wholly separated embodiment, the payload data is completely separated from the application interface, which increases the designability of the interface, but increases the workload of the controller.
Examples of the operating system include Windows CE(trademark), pSOS, OS9, VxWorks. Examples of the applications include HAVi, TCP, and proprietary applications. Examples of the driver level communication drivers include IEEE 1394, EtherNet, and XDSL.